


i won't stop until the angels sing

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Spectrum Character, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queerplatonic Partnership, nakamaru's undeniable sex appeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige says that the basis of Massu and Nakamaru’s friendship is that they don’t like being with other people, and while that is partially true, it’s also because they kind of like being with each other.





	i won't stop until the angels sing

**Author's Note:**

> i started this over the summer after kat-tun's new jweb photo surfaced. the one where nakamaru's wearing that all-black suit. *_* the document name was "distressed asexual" until yesterday when i heard south of the border by ed sheeran ft camila cabello and cardi b on spotify.

Masuda Takahisa prides himself on being a professional. No matter what’s going on in his personal life, or how much he’s affected by external stimuli, he has conditioned himself to compartmentalize his thoughts and feelings so that he can focus one hundred percent of his attention and energy on work.

After two decades of working with attractive people in a sex-saturated industry, he’s gotten really good at it. It helps that he doesn’t actually want to _act_ on any of the urges he gets; he learned a long time ago that both sex and feelings were messy and it’s better to ride out the impulses (so to speak) in his head rather than attempt to involve someone else in his special brand of sporadic sexuality.

There is one person in the entire world who knows all of this, and only because he feels similarly. Shige says that the basis of Massu and Nakamaru’s friendship is that they don’t like being with other people, and while that is partially true, it’s also because they kind of like being with each other.

Massu’s hard-pressed to call what they have an actual relationship, though that’s what it seems like on the surface. He stopped denying it years ago when Nakamaru’s police-officer dad of all people sat them down and said point-blank, “Whether you’re just friends or not doesn’t matter. As long as you are happy together, I will support you.”

They’ve talked about it a million times and always come to the same conclusion: they care about each other, want to spend time together, but that’s where it ends. Massu doesn’t think he’s in love with Nakamaru, whatever that even means, and Nakamaru claims he wouldn’t even know what that feels like. They don’t dream about getting married and raising children, and while they used to think they’d end up doing that with other people, not long ago they both decided that was just how they had been influenced to believe, not really something they wanted for themselves.

It’s difficult to explain if Massu himself doesn’t even understand it, so he just lets people think that he and Nakamaru are together like that. It usually works out in his favor when Nakamaru’s family invites him to events or they’re given couples discounts when they go somewhere together. There is also the added benefit of having absolutely no worry or stress about “finding someone” or whatever Koyama goes on about when he gets drunk and sad.

He also doesn’t worry about Nakamaru losing interest in whatever it is they’re doing together. If Massu’s learned nothing else in his thirty years of witnessing other people’s relationships both in real life and through the media, it’s that a large portion of it is focused on keeping the other person from ending it. Massu has always thought that was ridiculous and borderline unhealthy—what kind of weak connection would it be if there was always that underlying fear that it would end?

Massu used to think that concepts such as soulmates and the red string of fate were silly and idealistic until Nakamaru spoke those exact words in response to why he feels so drawn to Massu despite the lack of romantic attraction. Up until that point, Massu hadn’t thought much about why he always thought of Nakamaru first whenever he made plans, or had news to share, or even just wanted to talk to someone.

All of this swirls through Massu’s mind in the three-point-four seconds after Tegoshi shoves his phone into Massu’s face because “Look at KAT-TUN’s new J-web photo!”

Massu looks all right. At least, he looks at one of the three members who now make up the group. Nakamaru shines even from the back, even when they were six, and it’s times like these that Massu’s wholly aware that he really does have a deep connection to this one despite any relationship deviance.

“Your _face_,” Shige inputs from across the table, smirking over his laptop.

Massu rolls his eyes and pushes Tegoshi away. “Whatever. It’s just a picture for the fans.”

“Doesn’t he look good in that suit?” Tegoshi prods, and Massu squashes the daily urge to punch their youngest member in his adorable face because it’s not exactly anger that’s welling up inside of him right now.

“It’s just a suit,” Massu huffs, and Tegoshi gives him a pitying look before thankfully leaving him alone.

He channels all of his extra energy into their performance, but even after a vigorous workout and a very cold shower, Massu’s still on edge. He doesn’t feel like this very often, having long since identified somewhere on the asexual spectrum, and it’s almost shameful to have it ignited by a _picture_. He’s no better than a fanperson, even if he’s in a unique position to do something about it.

Sighing, he swipes on his phone and brings up the shared calendar between his and Nakamaru’s managers. Nakamaru is done with work already, undoubtedly crashed out on the couch with his dogs watching war documentaries, and Massu laughs to himself at how predictable that one is when Massu lets himself into Nakamaru’s apartment with his own key and Nakamaru is doing exactly that.

“Hey,” Nakamaru calls out, not one bit surprised at Massu showing up uninvited, leaning his head over the back of the couch to grin at Massu upside-down while Massu leans down to greet the pups. “Don’t you have drama filming in the morning?”

“Tomorrow, and for the rest of the summer,” Massu replies with more pride than annoyance. He gives the dogs a sufficient amount of attention before turning it toward their owner, flopping his entire weight on the couch and halfway on top of the man who still seems to captivate him in just a T-shirt and shorts with his unstyled hair sticking out in several directions on top of his head.

“Hello,” Nakamaru says pointedly, his eyes darkening as Massu all but crawls into his lap. “Did something happen?”

“Stupid Tegoshi,” Massu mutters, and Nakamaru nods understandably. “He showed me your new group picture and started going on about how good you look, and—”

He stops abruptly as Nakamaru’s grin gets bigger. “And?”

Massu slugs him in the shoulder, and Nakamaru’s giving him an incredulous expression until he goes on, “You know I don’t like feeling like this!”

“I know,” Nakamaru says, his tone more gentle as he opens his arms for Massu to fall into. “Do you want me to do something about it?”

“_Yes_,” Massu hisses, squirming as the closeness becomes unbearable with Nakamaru’s deep voice and scent overwhelming his senses. “If you want to,” he adds hastily.

Nakamaru’s laugh vibrates them both as he noses his way down to Massu’s neck, where a slight drag of his lips has Massu jerking in his hold. “It’s cute how you still can’t ask me for sex after all of this time.”

“Stop making fun of me,” Massu grumbles, though his tone changes drastically once Nakamaru starts kissing and sucking along his neck.

“I would never,” Nakamaru replies, pushing the words into Massu’s skin, and Massu’s about to argue until one of Nakamaru’s hands slip under Massu’s shirt and Massu chokes on his words. “How do you want to do this?”

“I don’t care, I just _want_—”

Massu’s cut off by a moan that resounds in his own head as gravity shifts and Nakamaru stretches out on top of him, rocking against him enough for the smallest bit of friction where Massu’s craving it. He’d known he was hard but he didn’t expect this strong of a reaction, even after going so long without contact.

He doesn’t remember the last time they were together like this—it’s been a while for sure, but Nakamaru seems to remember his way around Massu’s body like they do this all the time. Things get real hot real fast and Massu uses the last of his coherence to pull off their clothes, draping them over the back of the couch as he guides Nakamaru’s head up to kiss him.

They don’t do this very much either, which just means that it feels like the first time when their lips touch and Massu wraps his arms around Nakamaru’s shoulders to pull him even closer. Nakamaru is hard now, hips rolling pointedly down against Massu to grind them together, and Massu’s the one to deepen their kiss, luring out Nakamaru’s tongue along with a faint groan as Nakamaru’s arousal catches up to match Massu’s.

“I want _you_,” Massu says clearly, pressing the words to Nakamaru’s lips between kisses as he easily switches their positions and straddles Nakamaru’s lap properly. One of his knees starts to fall off the couch and he scrambles to hold onto Nakamaru before he loses his balance, the adrenaline only igniting the burning fire of his arousal.

“Maybe we should go to my room,” Nakamaru suggests gently, and Massu nods.

Nakamaru’s hands don’t leave him even as they stumble down the hallway, leaving tingles in their wake all over Massu’s chest and hips, and Massu’s back in his mouth before they even hit the mattress. First, it’s Massu who’s weighed down by Nakamaru’s firm body again, then he rolls them over and pins Nakamaru beneath him, straddling him once more while Nakamaru’s hands slide up Massu’s arms and down his sides.

“I don’t know what has gotten into you,” Nakamaru breathes out between kisses, “but I like it.”

“It’s you,” Massu grumbles, snapping his hips pointedly enough to make them both moan from the friction. “_You_ have gotten into me.”

“Not yet, I haven’t,” Nakamaru replies with a rare smirk, his ornery side only coming out like this, with this person, and Massu’s entire body shivers at the promise in his voice. “Is that what you want from me?”

Massu bites back a quip about that being fucking obvious, instead reaching down to tug on Nakamaru’s erection, satisfied with how Nakamaru’s eyes roll back into his head. “Yeah, it is.”

“Okay, okay.” Nakamaru reaches over to his nightstand, where he retrieves a condom and a small bottle of lube. “I’ve got you, Takahisa.”

The rare use of his full first name has Massu smiling despite his body's desperate need, their next kiss soft and slow, at least until slick fingers inch their way up the inside of Massu’s thigh. Massu doesn’t remember _ever_ wanting it this badly, at least more than just getting off together when the mood hits him. He doesn’t just want to come; he wants _Nakamaru_.

“Should I stop?” Nakamaru asks suddenly, having paused in his ministrations at Massu’s sudden tensing on top of him. “We don’t have to do this. I can just blow you or something.”

“I want you,” Massu says again, his heart pounding out of his chest as he feels it in every nerve of his body. “I want _you_, and it scares me.”

Nakamaru looks relieved and a little amused as he picks back up right where he’d left off, pulling a faint moan from Massu’s lungs when he makes contact with the twitchy ring of muscle. “That’s okay,” he says gently. “I want you too, so it’s okay.”

“That makes no sense,” Massu mumbles, but he’s not really open to arguing about it as he returns to Nakamaru’s mouth. He tries to convey his feelings through his kiss, but all he ends up doing is gasping when Nakamaru pokes a fingertip inside him, his body rocking back on its own in a plea for more.

“That’s it,” Nakamaru says in his gentle voice, dragging his lips up Massu’s jaw while Massu tries to catch his breath. “Open up for me.”

It’s so sweet and _dirty_ that Massu pushes back on purpose, taking Nakamaru’s finger in deeply enough to feel it move. Nakamaru bends his knuckle, stretching Massu enough for a second finger, which Massu also accepts inside him of his own volition. He’s moving more than Nakamaru is, effectively penetrating himself with Nakamaru’s hand remaining stationary behind him, and he blinks open his eyes to find Nakamaru regarding him in awe, his own breath hitching with each plunge of his fingers that he did not make himself.

“Anytime you want to do some work, old man,” Massu teases him, and while he expects Nakamaru to respond physically, he wasn’t prepared for those fingers to move so fast, so hard, quickly finding the spot inside him that has him crying out for more. “Yuichi,” he gasps out, and Nakamaru makes a pleased noise. “Right there.”

“Right _here_?” Nakamaru replies facetiously, using both fingertips to rub that spot relentlessly, and Massu feels like he could come untouched with the way his body jolts from the direct stimulation. “_Fuck_, you are so hot like this.”

“I feel hot,” Massu replies, laughing at his bad pun as sweat drips from his bangs and stings his eyes. “Give me another one, I’m ready.”

Nakamaru’s next noise is more of a groan, which Massu feels deep inside as a third finger joins the other two, stretching him even more. His hips move faster now, easily taking everything Nakamaru gives him until he grabs for the condom and puts it on Nakamaru himself, squeezing the tip a little more than necessary to make the other man get a move on.

“Anytime you want it,” Nakamaru tells him, letting out a moan that Massu’s ears latch onto as he adds more lube to his erection. “This is your show here.”

Massu chokes on his next breath, struggling to find the coordination to do anything that’s not fuck himself on Nakamaru’s pistoning fingers, at least until Nakamaru pulls them out. A strong feeling of emptiness that Massu doesn’t like at all starts to fill him, giving him the push he needs to lift up on his knees and position himself over Nakamaru’s waiting cock.

He wants to say something, but he doesn’t have the words, only meets Nakamaru’s eyes with a desperate stare like he might be able to transmit his feelings that way, reaching out for Nakamaru’s clean hand to lace their fingers together on his thigh as he lowers down. Nakamaru’s cock is much bigger than three fingers, but Massu goes slowly enough to take it all in, each small moan from Nakamaru fueling him on.

“Oh my god,” Nakamaru gets out, squeezing Massu’s fingers in an exact replication of what Massu feels at this moment. “You feel so good.”

“So do you,” Massu replies, feeling lame even as the words spill out of his mouth, but it doesn’t matter once his hips start to move, slowly rocking back and forth and getting the friction he wanted deep inside. “Yuichi...”

“Yeah?” Nakamaru says, having no clue that Massu’s just saying his name during sex, and Massu doesn’t have the brain capacity to call him on it at this moment. “Let me know when I can move.”

“You can move,” and Massu’s instantly rising and falling with Nakamaru’s shallow thrusts, hard enough to feel good but slow enough to not be too much too soon. “_Fuck_, this feels good.”

“I love when I can make you swear,” Nakamaru says in this sinfully husky voice, his other hand latching onto Massu’s hip to hold him firmly as he pushes up a little harder. “I wonder what else I can make you do.”

Massu’s next breath comes out as a shrill moan, louder than he usually gets as Nakamaru hits him just right and his hips cant in search of more. In this position, he has all the control he needs to get what he wants, Nakamaru thrusting in contrast to whatever speed Massu chooses. “Just like this,” he gasps out.

“I wanna touch you,” Nakamaru says, and Massu is confident that the words are just pouring out of him without any prior thought, just like they are with Massu. “Make you come, feel it all around me.”

"Yeah,” Massu replies, because right now he would agree to anything, especially if it resulted in an orgasm. His body jerks when Nakamaru’s fingers wrap around him, the leftover lube getting him there even faster than he had anticipated. “Oh god, so close.”

“Me too,” Nakamaru says, and Massu focuses enough to see the other man squirming on the bed, biting his lip as he thrusts up from below. “Come for me.”

Like it had flipped a switch inside him, the imperative words push him over the edge, his body grinding down on Nakamaru’s cock as Nakamaru pulls him off. It gets all over the place, but Nakamaru’s sheets are his problem that Massu decidedly does not care about as Nakamaru shudders beneath him, giving a few sharp thrusts before falling still.

Massu feels it throb inside him and it’s so surreal that he pushes back a little more, halted by a hiss and both of Nakamaru’s hands before he can get too far. His body still tingles and he doesn’t think he’ll ever fully catch his breath, using the last of his energy to lean up enough for Nakamaru to pull out and crash to the side, making a face as he lands in one of the wet spots.

Nakamaru laughs out loud, his chest heaving with desperate attempts for air as he flings one of his arms out to hold Massu close to him. “Give me a second, and we’ll go take a bath.”

The rapid thumping of Nakamaru’s heart in Massu’s ear is enough to distract him from how gross he feels for a little while longer.

“I should have bought that suit,” Nakamaru says later, when they’re both clean and the sheets have been changed, and Massu groans despairingly. “Is it really so bad to be attracted to me?”

“No, it’s not,” Massu answers, sighing as he snuggles closer. Clearly, he’s spending the night. “I just don’t want to be overwhelmed by lust where I can't think about anything else but taking you to bed.”

“I’ll try to tone down my sex appeal,” Nakamaru says seriously, all grin while Massu rolls his eyes.


End file.
